Bound By Blood
by xXVampireBitchXx
Summary: What If Davy Jones And Tia Dalma Made Love Just Before She Cursed Him? What If That One Night Of Passion Created A Blood Line? So Where Do Me And My Friend Come Into All Of This And Why Am I Looking At Caption Jack Sparow? AU-Ish JackXOC OCXOC OOCNESS


**Bound By Blood**

**Warning: Bad Use Of Language, Mature Scenes, And Things People May Find Offensive**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own POTC Or The Characters Except Kio, Kiyeri And Eric.**

**Summery: **Two Girls And One Wild Adventure. What If Davy Jones And Tia Dalma Made Love Just Before She Cursed Him? What If That One Night Of Passion Created A Blood Line? So Where Do Me And My Friend Come Into All Of This And Why Am I Looking At Caption Jack Sparrow?

**Pairings: Jack Sparrow X Kio Kiiwa**

**Kiyeri Enkyashi X Eric Getch**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

'_**That! Talking' **_

(A/N: you'll find out in the story XD)

Chapter One.

The sun was warm on my skin. Sweat licked at most of my body as I hauled on the mast line. _'I told her, I TOLD HER, that it was going to be like this and now she is in the galley throwing an early PMS fit!' _I sighed and laughed to myself, _'if she new that I was thinking that she would be up here quicker than Jack Sparrow out of Davy Joneses Locker!._' I laughed to myself before turning around and looking to the door of the galley. I put my hands on my hips and stuck my hip out to the left and glared at the door as if it had offended me in someway. "JAK! Get your fucking ass up here right now!" I heard a small growl come from the inside and to me it sounded like 'muck chub'. I stared at the door with wide, miss matched confused, eyes, "What the hell is muck chub?"

There was running…and screaming. The screaming sounded like a deformed syllable of my name. I stepped back just in time to have the door swing past my face. I was unfazed by the door and the fuming blond…oh and said blond was supposed to my best friend, but of course right now she was pissed of at me for getting us stuck in the Bermuda Triangle. "Right listen carefully you! You are the reason for us being in this mess so FUCK YOU!" the blond whom is so named Jak, was right now screaming into thin air.

When she had started talking I had become bored and walked away to keep the mast in line and taking the helm of auto pilot and started to steer us manually through the mysterious waters. I chuckled inwardly at her still rambling on, _'she must have her eyes closed 'cause she is shouting'_ I laughed again but this time out loud.

"WHAT!, WHEN DID YOU GET OVER THERE! AND WERE YOU LAUGHING AT ME YOU BITCH!" she screamed, I turned around a large sheepish grin on my face.

"Well, I walked over here about 5 minutes ago and um no I wasn't laughing at you!". I sighed, you see my friend Jak here can be very scary when she is angry I am unfazed by her anger most of the time…but that is until she chases me around our fields with a chain saw, seen as we live on a farm in the north west of Scotland , but most of the time she is quiet, very gentile, likes to read , has a sense of humour, is very caring, she has hardly any anger…well apart from now, and she loves her animals.

Yet I am the complete opposite! I am loud, very, very short tempered, very dangerous and deranged, I love to read, I love too draw, listen to my head banging music, I love signing and dancing, telling jokes but I prefer to be alone most of the time…as I am socially deprived and I hate being social, unless its with my closest friends. You could say that Jak is the quiet nerd/prep seen as she likes nice clothes and bright colours, yet I am the Goth/emo, who loves dark, mysterious clothes, dark make-up, and very dark colours. We were on two different elements of the world, yet we went together like two pees in a pod!

I smiled at the irony of it all not noticing how quiet it had suddenly become, I tensed slightly when I felt arms wrap around my torso resting just under my large rack. I looked back to see the now calm blond, I turned around and hugged her back smiling, "Now I need your help to get us out of this mess that I accidentally put us in" I heard her laugh and I just smiled.

We ended up singing as we set to work on steering this damn ship out of this blasted ocean. Of course I let Jak take the helm or as she calls it the steering wheel, and I did all the other jobs with the mast and looking out for any mysterious rocks that might randomly appear out of no where, heck I am being extra careful…seen as doors like to randomly appear out of no where, and I am being serious!

I laughed lightly and smirked,

"_The King and his men stole the queen from her bed,_

_and bound her in~ her bones,_

_the seas be our and by the powers, _

_where we will, we'll roam" _I sang out in a melodious tone that flowed freely from my mouth.

Jak smiled at the helm and continued our most favoured song, but her voice was a little less melodious, but it was still smooth,

"_Yo Ho, All Hands,Hoist the colours high,Heave Ho, Thieves and Beggars,Never Shall We Die!" _

My smile widened,

"_Some men have died,And some are alive,And others sail on the sea,With the keys to the cage...And the Devil to pay,We lay to Fiddler's Green!"_

We started to sway, as if we were hearing the music playing as we sang the chorus together this time,

"_Yo Ho haul, together,Hoist the colours highHeave Ho, Thieves and Beggars,Never Shall We Die"_

Jak sang her part a little more fluidly,

"_The Bell has been raised,From it's watery grave...Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?We are a call to all,Pay heed the squall,And turn your sail toward home!"_

My different coloured eyes glistened in the sun as I finished the song, holding a necklace that I had won and it was an exact replica to the one Captain Jack Sparrow kept hidden, through out the movies, you might have guessed already that me and Jak are 'Pirates Of The Caribbean' freaks,

"_Yo Ho haul, together,Hoist the colours highHeave Ho, Thieves and Beggars,Never Shall We Die!"_

We laughed and I sat down in the cockpit, relaxing in the cool salty breeze of the sea. A smirk etched its way onto my face as I looked at Jak, as calm and collected as she is, she still has a fear for the supernatural, I myself believe in it, as I have seen its essence but I do not fear it. I looked over to Jak, "Hey Jak?" I kept my eyes on her but she didn't even glance my way.

"Hmmm?" she hummed the response

"You know, I've just remembered that singing whilst onboard a ship is bad luck, oh and a female onboard in bad too" a dark, evil glint appeared in my eyes as her face became fearful.

"You lie!" her voice was broken and higher pitched than her usual voice.

"ME! I never Jak, how could you have forgotten Mr Gibbs' own words! 'Its bad luck to sing onboard a ship, especially a pirate song, ladies aboard a ship is bad luck too, even small ones' and I know it isn't the exact words but its something along those lines! Trust me Jak!" those last words tasted like ash after I said them, Jak easily trusted people and I was always there to help her every time someone betrayed her.

She started to shake slightly "No more signing! And we are going to have to pretend were men!" she nodded firmly looking at me whilst I pouted.

"Jak you could easily pass for a man because of your board like chest, but I mean, I cant I mean look.." I emphasized my point by grabbing the bottom off my bra and made my large breasts bounce up and down, "…and no way on the seven seas or in Davy Joneses locker am I hovering over the head, or the toilet you know it as, and peeing I REFUSE!" I smiled in victory when I saw small salty beads running down her cheek, and her laughter rang through my ears.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the heat of the sun. Even though it was very warm I knew I wasn't going to get a tan. I never tan. I remember going to a tanning salon once and tried out the tanning beds but even with them I didn't tan and I loved it! Jak on the other hand came out so red that she could make tomatoes jealous.

Jak was smiling whilst she stepped onto her tiptoes so she could get a better look at where she was going.

I glanced at the depth meter, "Jak to starboard a bit."

"Ok." she went starboard and checked the depth nodding in approval, "How do you know which way to go all the time?."

I shrugged, "I guess really."

She blanched and shook her head, "You know Kio you are one of the weirdest girls I have ever met. And you scare me shitless! And that's a hard thing to do….but I love you all the same!" she smiled at me because she knew that I was self conscious and lonely even though I never showed it. All I could do was smile at her.

We carried on the sailing as normally as possible, I mean two 17 year old girls sailing a ship through the Bermuda triangle. Now who ever heard of that 'cause I definitely haven't. I sighed. There was something that was nagging me at the back of my mind and it couldn't of been _that _because I took my medication this morning. I pulled up one of my legs and placed my elbow on my knee and leaned my cheek on my palm. My brows were drawn together and I just ignored the large worried eyes on me.

"Is something wrong?" I heard the way her voice was coated in worry but of course me being me I just nodded to her and she set her deepest glair on me. In all honesty her glare is shit but she tries hard.

"It's nothing there is just something nagging me in the back of my mind," I saw out the corner of my eyes how her slender body would tense and every muscle could be seen contracting.

"Is it…." she swallowed hard and I knew that she didn't want to talk about it heck she probably would have been better off if I hadn't mentioned it but oh well.

I shook my head, "Its something I should have done or should be doing…"

My eyes widened and I heard Jak's nerve racking scream as the boat started to furiously tip back and forth, up and down. I quickly strapped me and Jak in to the rope at the side of the cockpit with the harness. I took the helm off of her and started to guild us back to calmer water. But of course nothing ever works out that way! The rain started to pour from the clouds drenching us within seconds. Fog started to spread over the water like a blanket and it clouded my vision.

Jak scrunched up her eyes as she tried to see what was in front of the boat. She was holding onto a rope to keep her balance. "Kio, it's no use! We are going to bloody sink if this keeps up!" she shouted over the harsh gust of wind that made the rain like bees, stinging our body with every hit. I didn't look to her but I knew what was going to happen; we are going to hit a rock and sink to our death.

The boat started to turn port. I tried to turn the helm starboard to keep in a straight line. Then I noticed it. The water was spinning in opposite directions counteracting each other creating a whirlpool. I had to think fast, "Jak! When I say so jump out the boat!"

She looked at me like I was insane, "ARE YOU INSANE! WE WILL DROWN!"

"Jak if we don't get of this boat we will also drown so its not a win, win situation!" I kept a tight hold on the helm watching, waiting for the right moment to jump of the boat. I felt Jak's fear filled eyes on me the whole time and I couldn't concentrate!

I could tell the opening was coming quick I could feel it. However there was a nagging in my head saying 'STAY ON THE SHIP'. I didn't know whether to listen to 'that' or go with what I thought was right. Finally the nagging won and I never gave the queue to jump of the ship when the moment passed. We were now on the top of the whirlpool cascading down slowly into a watery gave. I took of my harness and ran to Jak and holding her tight.

There was a large flash of light and it blinded me. I felt Jak tense under me obviously she was seeing the same thing that I was then everything went black.

I felt like I was floating. Slowly being rocked back and forth. All noises were drowned out and in that instant the thought struck me _'I'm drowning' _I tried to hold my breath so no more water could get into my lungs. An image of Jak filled my head, she was smiling whole heartedly and she was handing over something to me. I wanted to cry, I wanted to just take in a deep breath of salty water and get it over with but something was stopping me.

In the distance I could hear someone calling, they were calling my name, it was drowned out but it got louder and louder by each shout and suddenly I realised that it was Jak's voice. I could hear the syllable laced with worry and hurt. My eyes wouldn't open just encase, on some level of hope, that I was on land and Jak was completely soaked to the bone, perfectly fine, but my eyelids betrayed me and felt like lead.

I don't know how long I was there but I was definitely feeling a burning sensation in my lungs screaming at me 'BREATH DAMN YOU!'. I was just about to let the temptation take me and breath in the water when a hand struck me. My eyes shot open and I took in a deep breath of air and lolled over spewing the water out of my lungs.

My lungs felt like they were on fire from the oxygen, I was panting in heavily and I had to squint my eyes to the new light. I looked up and saw Jak leaning over me with tears in her eyes, "You bitch I thought you were dead!" She screamed as I stood up on wobbly legs.

"Where are we?" I held onto my head when it started to pound with the blood rush. I looked around and noticed we were on a large boat that had dark almost black wood and ripped black sails.

I looked back to the unresponsive blond. I saw she was shaking. She looked up and her rage filled eyes locked onto my bored ones, "We almost downed and I thought you died but all you could say in the most annoying tone ever was 'Where are we'! I am seriously-" her rant turned from English to Ancient Greek.

I didn't understand a word she said. "Look Jak I have a pounding headache so if you want to rant to someone go somewhere else."

Her eyes widened and she said something that I did understand. What she said to me she knew that it would annoy me, she fucking new I would get angry and hurt, the bitch, "Look here you!-" I too changed my language but mine changed to Ancient Egyptian.

We battled it out in different languages. Jak spoke in, Ancient Greek, Mandarin, Polish, Korean, Welsh, Gaelic, Arabic, Aboriginal, Portuguese, French, and Gujarati.

I spoke in: Ancient Egyptian, Japanese, Spanish, German, Cantonese, African, Aramaic, Russian, Italian, Romanian, and Turkish.

We both reverted back to English at the end of the war. "You know Jak you didn't have to say that to me. If you want an apology all you had to do was say! But no you had to go and shove THAT right in my face!"

She wilted slightly and hung her head, "Sorry but Kio we aren't in the Bermuda Triangle anymore! We are on a mysterious ship that seems deserted! AND you almost died!" by the end of the obvious truth she was crying.

I wanted to go over and hug her but I knew she would decapitate me so I stayed put. I heard a cough to the side of me so I turned and saw a crew huddled in the corner of the ship. Some just cowered but others were silently sobbing and clinging to others. I noticed how there clothes were ripped and dirty from lack of washing and now the odder from the men was reaching me, it was truly disgusting.

I looked at the man that coughed and almost collapsed, "Where are we, who are you!" I new this guys face. Is eyes were small and red from drinking and he had a grey and white beard covering his jaw. His hair was messy and greasy. I knew this man.

"We should be asking you those questions!" the man said in a broken fearful voice.

I glared so hard that the mans eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. I felt Jak cling onto my arm, "I will ask again and I want an answer or someone's going to get hurt! Now where are we and who are you?"

"Well right now you are aboard my ship and you are threatening my crew," at that voice my knees buckled and I fell to the floor bringing Jak with me. I turned my head to the side and saw him. That man that had been plaguing my dreams for years. His hair matted and messy hanging down the sides off his face, with bones and ornaments gracing it, and kept at bay by the red bandana. His beard braided into two parts and his moustache was finely trimmed. His eyes surrounded by eyeliner.

"Jack Sparrow….," I all but gasped he was just as gorgeous as ever.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he smirked at me, "So how did it feel to make my crew fearful and make my first mate faint?"

I looked about the ship too see if I could see any camera men but there was none. With renewed confidence I stood helping Jak off the floor. Her eyes were calculating and taking in all the information. I heard a groan form behind me and I saw the first mate getting back up, "I am sorry to have made you faint Gibbs." I watched as Gibbs shuddered and blushed slightly.

Jack Sparrow thought this was a good time to start questioning us, "So who are you two? And how do you know us?" he staggered slightly as he walked and looked to his crew and back at us.

All I could do was glare. I wanted to rip his eyes out and ware them as earrings, _'he thinks we are naive enough to believe this is real!' _

Jak thought this was the best time to find her voice, "My name is Jak, without the 'c', and this is my best friend Kio and we also know you because you are a famous movie star." I almost laughed at Jack Sparrows reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth open slightly showing his slightly yellow teeth.

"I don't know what a movie star is but I know I am definitely not one of them." He scowled and I laughed this time.

"You know you would of fooled me if I didn't know you were actually Johnny Depp!" It was his turn too laugh at me. I wanted to walk up to him and slap that unnaturally beautiful smile off his face but I couldn't pull myself to walk over to him.

It was Jak who did though. I watched as Jack spun his head with his body following closely behind him. He stood up facing the entry way to the galley.

I moved round to be in front of him again and grabbed him by the collar of his filthy shirt, "I only know one way to make sure you are telling the truth." I pulled the shirt open to reveal his beautifully sculptured chest. I scanned and felt for any make-up. I had too pull back and cover my mouth with a gasp. "You are real. You aren't Johnny Depp! I know Johnny Depp has a tattoo with his daughters name next to his heart!" I gasped again and took a step back. Somewhere I heard Jak gasp.

I felt something nudge my back so I turned around…BANG! My head was flung back with the force that my head had hit the large wooden door. I held the side of my face that had now become angry and red, "Bloody doors appearing out of no where, bloody rocks and other thinks that my brain is malfunctioning to remember." I mumbled to myself. I heard some one laughing behind me so I turned and there was Jak, my best friend, rolling around on the deck laughing her ass off at me.

"Who the hell are these two?" the voice from behind me was deep and held verry little emotion.

I swung round again only to face the door from doom once again but this time my whole body fell back instead of just my head, "I swear to God I will have my revenge on you, you stupid plank of drift wood! I will make sure you are sorry!" this time I didn't hear laughter. There was just complete silence. I looked over to Jak and saw that she was staring at the newcomer. I too looked over to him and understood why she was starring. The guy was just gorgeous. He had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail that was tied by a ribbon, he was tall and well toned but not overly so.

Jack Sparrow smiled at the man, "Nice of you to join us Eric." Jack smiled and turned back to me and the blond on the floor. "Well if you two are going to be joining us until we hit land then you best get changed to look less inconspicuous. Eric get clothes for these land lobbers!" he turned back to his men, "Right ye scrappy bilge-rats weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!"

He walked up to the helm watching as his crew scattered about like blue-arsed flies. He smiled and pulled out his compass watching as it pointed north west. His smile grew and started to steer toward the thing he most desires.

Me and Jak were in one of the rooms on the ship and we were getting changed into some old clothes. She wore torn brown trousers and her black trainers and a white laced top. She finished first so she left me to finish getting changed.

I sighed and walked up to the deck and saw Jak up at the helm with Jack._ 'oh god that will become confusing.' _I had my coat rapped around my chest, "Jak!" I sighed inwardly as both of them turned around, "Not you Sparrow her. Oh for god sake right from now on Jacqueline I am gonna call you Kiyeri got it!"

Kiyeri nodded and walked over to me, "So what do you want?"

"I need help," I motioned to my covered chest and she just raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what I am talking about?" she shook her head looking all innocent and pure. "C'mon Kiyeri you should know by now my problem!" yet she still just stood there like the dumb shit she is, "Are you seriously that stupid?" at that she glared.

"Kio by now you should know that I am slow when it comes to you!" she sighed the exact time I did.

"Do I really have to show you?"

She nodded again and I growled letting the coat go showing my large breasts popping out the half buttoned shirt, "I need something bigger and I was going to ask you if you could ask Jack for another one but no~ you had to be a dumb shit!" I pouted and then my eyes widened. The Captain Jack Sparrow was passed out cold on the deck with blood flowing freely from his nose and the other crew members, excluding Eric, were staring at me with drool running down there chin.

"Kiyeri, I suddenly feel violated."

She turned and started to laugh. She turned back to me and covered me up with the coat, "Um Eric was it? You don't happened to have anything bigger do you?" I watched as she blushed many different shades of red and never met his eyes.

"Hn," he walks towards us and down into a cabin which I guessed was his. He shuffled though a few off his things then he pulled out a very large shirt that laced at the top.

I nodded my thanks to him and went into my own cabin to change this offending piece of clothing. I smiled and ripped the bottom of the shirt of so that it stopped just above my belly button and left the lace undone so my cleavage could be seen. I nodded to myself in approval.

I turned the corner to the cabin full of rum and smiled _'maybe just a small sip…..' _I walked over to one of the bottles and took a long swig from it. I jumped and turned when a noise came from behind me and I slowly backed out of the room.

'_This is going to be a long trip…' _I took another swig from the bottle and looked about the deck for Jack. I saw him up at the helm looking at his broken compass and steering us to something he most desires.

I was just about to head over when I saw some shifty looking pirates carrying something. It looked sea worn and for a moment it looked like a gym bag…._'now what would a gym bag be doing in this era?'_ I shrugged and carried on walking towards Jack when I spotted Kiyeri and Eric happily talking away. I smiled it was plain obvious Kiyeri had a thing for Eric but man that was quick.

Gibbs walked up to his captain and sighed, "Jack the rats have been going missing…not that we will miss 'em but I think there is something with us."

Jack nodded as Gibbs walked away his mind changed to me as the thing he most desires.

I walked up behind Jack and leaned over his shoulder to see what way we were heading. My eyebrows knotted together when the dial pointed in my direction.

Jack sparrow turned and looked surprised to see me standing behind him, "Uhh….I guess this dose show you everything that you want."

At that one comment my brain froze. My hearts pace rose and my cheeks where now stained pink. I shook my head to get myself back in gear, "Yea well we cant always get what we want," I smirked walking back down to the deck, taking another swig of the rum, and my eyes widened. _'I JUST FLIRTED WITH JACK SPARROW!' _I dropped the bottle of rum not caring that it smashed and nearly everyone's eyes was on it_. I quickly ran to find Kiyeri and I found her helping Eric with a few bits and bobs round the ship._

"_KIYERI!," she looked up and her eyes became worried when she saw me running towards her._

"_What is it, what's wrong?"_

_I didn't answer her I just grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the galley and into one of the cabins, "Oh my god I cant believe I just did that!"_

_She looked at me as if I had grown two heads, "What is gods name are you talking about!" _

_I calmed down slightly and started telling her about my encounter with Jack and we both became oblivious to what danger lurked in the hallway of the ship. She also started to tell me about how her and Eric where fairing and how much they had in common. _

_Out in the hallway things moved. Large shadows where thrown up the walls. The shadows moved as one. Low growls came like a warning that it was the end of you life. Large paws bounded up the stares to the deck as two large, gruesome canines came into the light of the sun. _

_Everyone stopped in there path to there next work place and looked at the ferocious beasts. Everyone, except Jack and Eric started to run around screaming diving behind places to hide. _

_Gibbs ran up to Jack, "I think they might've the things eating the rats!" _

_Jack was wide eyed and trembling. He had never seen such beasts in his life time! They were both black brown and grey with eyes burning like the fire from the pits of hell. They stood to the size of lions. Their lips pulled back in sneered as saliva dripped from there jaws like venom. They barked and it boomed like thunder, they leaned back on there hunches and growled, as the launched themselves at the crew. _

_Me and Kiyeri heard the screams and the barks. We looked at each other hopeful._

"_Do you really think it's…..?" her question died on her lips leaving the bigger question of 'how?' _

"_Only one way to find out," I said as I grabbed her hand and ran to the deck staring at the mess. _

_We Saw them….we were scared and happy at the same time. They were here on this ship, alive and well, running about after the crew….they were our babies. _

_A/N:- ^_^ Well there you go. The first Chappy Of Bound By Blood! This story is for my friend Jak LOL =D. Anyway I know I am taking forever on updating my other story but I promise I will do it as soon as I can! _

_Thanks PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! _

_Kio Kiiwa xxx_


End file.
